


Just right now

by punk_assnerd



Series: Domesticity Kills? [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, I love dad wonu, I may have teared up a bit, I wrote this because I'm in sort of a slump, M/M, Multi, Soonji as Woncheol's son, Woncheol forever, and dad Cheol, please imagine dad Cheol and dad wonu, they'd be so kind and loving and caring, woncheol rise, yeeting my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Seungcheol comes home tired,  hungry, and tired. The second tired was for added emphasis due to pressure at work and he's too tired to come up with another word to explain his predicament. Hopefully his family can cheer him up.Hopefully...OrWonwoo and Seungcheol living their life as a married couple with their son and sometimes life doesn't always go as planned.  Sometimes...





	Just right now

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE READERS, ITS ME
> 
> YA BOOI
> 
> coming back to you with another Woncheol fic because I'm trash and really weak for Dad Seungcheol and Dad Wonwoo
> 
> Anyways  
> I hope you like this fic! This one's for you Woncheol shippers out there!
> 
> Happy reading

  
  
  


Seungcheol goes in through the door and sighs as he takes off his shoes. The meeting earlier playing back over and over in his head and dragging his shoulder lower and lower. He then hears shuffling in the direction of their dining room and he checks his watch and sees it's almost ten in the evening. He groans and went in the house, placing his bag on the couch as he peeks in the dining room. 

 

There he saw Wonwoo placing something in the microwave before punching on the time.

"Soonji wanted to wait for you, but it got so late so." Wonwoo says. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I got held back at work." Wonwoo looks up from the microwave and stares at Seungcheol.

"I know. Chan actually bothered to let me know." Seungcheol silently thanks Chan for being the best assistant in the world.

"He also let me know that you'd be working over christmas break, up until New Years." Wonwoo says. Seungcheol silently kills a mental image of Chan in his head as he walks closer to Wonwoo.

"So, i take it you won't be joining us over break?" Wonwoo asks. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and Seungcheol deflates.

"Well... I- I uh... It can't be helped Won." Seungcheol says defeatedly. Wonwoo sighs.

"Of course." Wonwoo says. Seungcheol stares as Wonwoo turns his back to him and went to clean the dishes on the sink. Seungcheol announces that he's gonna see if Soonji's still up and went out of the dining room as quickly as he could.

 

Seungcheol went to their son's room and knocks twice before peeking in. He saw him lying on his stomach with his cheeks squished against his pillow and Seungcheol smiles as he hears him snore quietly. His black hair curling away from his face as his arm was hanging off the edge of the bed. Seungcheol moves in and smiles as he lifts Soonji up and tucks him in in the middle of his bed. 

 

Soonji's been with them for four years now. He and Wonwoo had decided to adopt when Wonwoo's last book had sold well and Seungcheol's been promoted as one of the junior architects in their firm. They had talked about how to handle the first few years; who's gonna take the baby to school, who's gonna go to meetings, who's gonna join their baby to whatever sport or extra curricular activities they want to do. Everything was planned out down to the littlest of details. So they applied for an orphanage and they get invited almost only after a month. Wonwoo automatically strays from the loud children playing with Seungcheol the minute they went in the playroom. He scans the room and saw a few kids at the reading corner. He decides to take a closer look there and sat down on one of the small chairs there. A few girls had come up to him and talked to him, and a few boys have pointed out and asked why he's wearing glasses. 

 

But the one that caught his attention was a boy climbing up the small bookcase to grab for one of the books on top. Wonwoo immediately catches him and sets him down with his books and the boy stares up at him for a full five seconds before bowing and saying "thank you mister tall man." before disappearing into the room. 

 

Wonwoo had talked to Seungcheol about that and they went back again the following week and Seungcheol falls in love the minute the boy looks up at him when Wonwoo goes out and says. "I can see why you married him. He's nice." Seungcheol laughs and Wonwoo comes back to the room five minutes later and sees Seungcheol carrying the boy in front of the window and pointing out to the other kids outside. That night they both agreed on adopting him and Wonwoo laughs with tears in his eyes. 

 

They agreed to keep his name. Soonji. And Wonwoo declares over dinner with their friends that it's kind of like they named him after his two godfathers, Soonyoung and Jihoon. Seungcheol smiles as Soonyoung burst out crying and Jihoon stares at Seungcheol in horror. Soonji was seated in the middle of Wonwoo and Seungcheol and he kept asking _why is_ _uncle Soonyoung crying_? Which made Soonyoung cry even more, repeating _Uncle Soonyoung_ over and over again in between sobs. 

 

And their life was perfect. 

 

Soonji is an absolute angel. Seungcheol almost feels like he has two Wonwoos in the house now cause Soonji repeats Wonwoo's statements word per word when he's left in charge of Soojin over Wonwoo's little book tour around the country.

"Dad said we're not allowed to eat dinner in front of the T.V., remember?" 

"Dad said i have to be in bed by nine."

"Dad said you can't skip breakfast."

"Didn't dad say something about phone's on the table?" 

 

Seungcheol found out the hard way that bribing Soonji was the wrong move when Wonwoo phones in and reprimands him. Seungcheol apologizes, to both Wonwoo and Soonji, and Soonji says sorry for telling on him. 

 

Over the years Seungcheol gets busier and he had to ask some of their friends to look after Soonji. Soonyoung and, surprisingly, Jihoon, were the first to present. Soonji talks about Uncle Soonyoung and Uncle Mingyu's amazing house and Uncle Mingyu cooking cute animal shaped food.

 

Soonji announcing that Jihoon is his favorite uncle the minute he walked in Jihoon's condo and sees the massive P.C. with three monitors on in one side of the room and a floor to ceiling bookshelf on the other side. Seungcheol told him not to say that to any of his other uncles but Soonji ignores him in favor of running over the bookshelf.

 

Seungcheol can't say he's surprised that Soonji's picked up on Wonwoo's love for books and words and stories in general. He had come home one day with a flashdrive form Jihoon and says its movies Uncle Hoonie wanted me to watch.

 

Jeonghan and Joshua also help look after him but Soonji says Uncle Hannie keeps lying to him saying he's an actual angel and he ends up listening to uncle Joshua singing all day.

  
  


Seungcheol admitted after a year with Soonji that dinner with him and Wonwoo was the best part of his every day. Soonji telling them about his day and Wonwoo smiling as he ask Soonji about his classes. 

  
  


But over time, he gets deprived of the best part of his day more and more. It turns from missing monday and friday dinners to barely catching dinner with Soonji. 

 

He sits at the edge of Soonji's bed and fixes the hair away from Soonji's forehead. He sighs and looks around the room. A couple of trophies standing side by side on top of his shelf from a year back next to a few books stacked up on his bookshelf, reminding Seungcheol that they might need a bigger shelf before the next year. Specially with Christmas coming soon. 

 

Seungcheol stands up and smiles at the Best Soccer Player award Soonyoung had bought for Soonji when their team had lost. Soonji had walked up to Seungcheol and Wonwoo with his head up and smiled, saying he's fine. Seungcheol remembers carrying his bag while Wonwoo carried Soonji on his back. Soonyoung and Mingyu had watched too and said they'd catch up to them back home. An hour later they burst in their house with the award and Soonji stares at it for a minute before running up to Soonyoung and hugging him for a whole five minutes and Soonyoung carries him to the dining room where they ate and laughed for an hour before Soonji was pried off of Soonyoung with a promise of coming back early the next day. 

 

He sets down the trophy and smiles at the other, knowing better not to touch it. 

It's a trophy for best story in their class. It's a project they were given at third grade and they had to make a children's book, a short story with matching drawings. Wonwoo had offered Soonji help only once and knew better to ask again when their son politely declined. Soonji would randomly ask Wonwoo questions about writing like "How can i make a story my own if i'm basing it from something else?" and something along the lines of "What's the difference between a cliffhanger and an open ending?"  Wonwoo would then pick a book from his own shelf in their room and read the last page, explains the story to Soonji, and explain the difference. Seungcheol listens from the other side of the room while Soonji was seated on Wonwoo's lap. He nods in understanding and thanks Wonwoo before running up to his room. 

 

His book had been a fable. He called it A Penguin's tail. It's a story about a penguin egg left alone in the cold, then the egg feels warmth and ended up hatching healthily. He looks up and sees two penguins smiling down on him. He then grows up and makes friends and wonders why the other penguin chicks have a mommy penguin and a daddy penguin when he has two daddy penguins. He also notices that his tail was different from his two daddy penguins. He then found out that he was left alone as an egg but his two daddy penguins took him in and raised him like their own. The story ends with the penguin growing up thanking both his dads on their penguin graduation and then thanking them for loving him even if he had a different tail. 

 

Wonwoo cried after reading the story and Seungcheol was on the verge of crying himself. That night they talked to Soonji about his biological parents. His mom was very sick and she passed away when Soonji was born. Soonji cried. Seungcheol promised that she was in a better place now and he could ask the orphanage if they had a record on where his mom was buried. Soonji asked if he could sleep with the two of them that night and Seungcheol fell asleep with Soonji's arms around his neck and Wonwoo's arm on top of Soonji and Seungcheol's waist. 

 

He turns around and smiles at Soonji sleeping quietly now. He then goes back down and sees Wonwoo fixing Seungcheol's dinner and Seungcheol walks behind him quietly and hugs him from behinds. Wonwoo stops and sighs. Seungcheol hooks his chin on Wonwoo's shoulder and Wonwoo places his hands on top of Seungcheol's.

"I'm sorry. I've been so busy lately and i keep messing up." Seungcheol says. Wonwoo takes a deep breath and turns around without pulling Seungcheol's arms off and wraps his arms around the elder's shoulders.

"I know. Just give me a heads up, okay? Soonji tried really hard to wait up for you, you know." Wonwoo says. Seungcheol feels himself frown and Wonwoo moves his hands down and cups Seungcheol's cheeks before giving him a quick kiss. He then pulls away from Seungcheol and sits him down on the chair before getting his notebook from the end of the table and sitting next to Seungcheol. 

 

Seungcheol eats quietly as Wonwoo writes down something on his notebook.

"We're gonna have to talk about the trip, Cheol." Wonwoo says, his eyes not lifting from his notebook. Seungcheol sighs.

"I'm really sorry, Won. But i have to sit this one out." Seungcheol says. Wonwoo snorted and laughed coldly.  

"You mean you have to sit this one out  _ again _ ." Wonwoo says. Seungcheol didn't know what to say. So he keeps quiet and leans back on his chair. 

"Do you even like what you're doing?" Seungcheol was taken back by the question. Wonwoo was looking at him with a tired smile on his face and he honestly felt confused.

"What's that got to do with this?" Seungcheol asked. Wonwoo heaved a sigh and his smile dropped.

"You're going to hit your limit." Wonwoo said, slamming his notebook shut as he pushed his chair back and stood up.

"One of these days, you're going to crack." Wonwoo said over his shoulder. Seungcheol was getting more and more frustrated by their conversation and followed Wonwoo down to their kitchen while calling out his name.

"Won. Wonwoo, come on." Wonwoo was setting up the coffee machine with his back to Seungcheol and Seungcheol leaned back on the counter behind him.

"If I... If I work really hard now, then in the future our life will be-" "Will be what?" Seungcheol was cut off by the loud click the coffee machine made as Wonwoo closed it up before turning around to face Seungcheol.

"What will it be, Cheol? Will it be  _ better _ ? Worse?" Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of him and Seungcheol let out a sigh.

"Do you think I care? Do you think  _ we _ care? Because we don't. We don't want any 'will be'. We just want you. We want you  _ now _ ." Wonwoo's voice cracked up at the last word and Seungcheol felt a hundred times more horrible now. Wonwoo took a deep, shaky breath and moved towards Seungcheol.

"This is life, Seungcheol. This vacation? That's your life. Your life is happening. It's happening  _ now _ , right in front of you." Seungcheol placed his hand on Wonwoo's hips when Wonwoo was only a step away from him, looking right in his eyes as Wonwoo went on.

"Look." Wonwoo then lightly slapped Seungcheol's face. "Hello? Remember me? I'm your husband. Do you remember?" Wonwoo then moved from Seungcheol's hold and went out of the kitchen, heading towards the living room. Seungcheol followed suit and saw Wonwoo take a seat on their couch, sitting with his back on the arm rest and his legs folded up in front of him. Seungcheol sat beside him and placed his chin on top of Wonwoo's knees. 

 

"You're never home anymore." Wonwoo had a hand placed on Seungcheol's face, cupping his cheek as he spoke. 

"And the last time we went out as a whole family was almost a year ago." 

"Wonwoo..." Seungcheol didn't know what to say, if he was being honest. But he felt horrible hearing Wonwoo say all of this even though he knows it's the truth. Or maybe it hurts because it is the truth and he knows it.

"I just wanna see you have fun. Even get drunk, if you want to!" Seungcheol chuckled at that given how much Wonwoo had scolded him through out their time dating in college for always drinking out with their friends.

"I didn't fall for you because you got your whole life planned out, you know." Wonwoo said, his voice a lot more quiet now. Seungcheol feels like he's breaking his vows seeing how unhappy Wonwoo is and how he knows it's his own fault.

"Was it my singing?" Seungcheol asked. Wonwoo smiled and playfully slapped Seungcheol again as Seungcheol's face broke out with a grin. 

"Actually, yes. Singing with you, when were alone on our room." Wonwoo said in a quiet voice.

"Being held by you." Seungcheol feels something squeeze at his heart with those words as he gazed up at Wonwoo's glassy eyes. He heard the coffee machine go off and he stood up, then leaned down to kiss Wonwoo's cheek, before telling him that he's gonna get him a cup of coffee. 

Seungcheol felt his mind running a hundred miles per hour. 

  
  


If he goes with them in this vacation, his boss might never even consider him for the senior architect position. But it would mean he could be with his family.

 

_ I can make it up to them next time.  _

 

But this is the next time. He had missed their summer outing months ago when Jeonghan had bought them all airplane tickets to the Philippines to celebrate his engagement with Joshua. 

 

_ But they're expecting a lot from me at work. _

 

But then Seungcheol realized that his family just want nothing more than to be with him. 

 

Seungcheol let out a sigh and realized he's already done with Wonwoo's coffee. He carefully brought it over to Wonwoo in the living room, placing it on top of their coffee table and asking Wonwoo to scoot over so he can lean back on Seungcheol's chest. Seungcheol had his legs at Wonwoo's sides as he wrapped his arms around his husband's chest. 

"You're right." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo scooted closer and lifted himself up and turned a bit so his face was leveled up with Seungcheol's neck. 

"I'm gonna email work tomorrow." Seungcheol felt Wonwoo sigh on the skin of his neck and almost felt his heart break thinking how Wonwoo was so used to this. 

"I'm gonna email them all of the progress i've done. I basically finished them all by now anyways. I'm gonna email them that and also say that i'll be using all of my paid leave for the next couple of weeks." Wonwoo sat up, his hand on Seungcheol's chest to balance himself as he looks right at his eyes.

"Are you serious?" Seungcheol nodded and smiled. But his smile faltered when he saw Wonwoo's crestfallen face.

"What? Did I... Isn't that what you wanted?" Seungcheol asked, Wonwoo's face contorted into a concerned one as he nodded.

"Well, yeah. But... I don't want you just do this cause i'm making you feel guilty over-" "I'm not!" Seungcheol cut him off. He pulled Wonwoo in by pulling his arms over his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's back.

"You told me how distant i was being. I gave it a thought. And realized i was being the biggest ass ever." Seungcheol admitted. He felt Wonwoo's sigh on his neck and tightened his hold on his husband as Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's shoulder. 

"You're sure about this, right? Because i don't want you coming to this and then just ending up taking phone calls every five minutes." Wonwoo said dejectedly.

Seungcheol laughs and nods. 

"And you're gonna play with Soonji the whole week." Wonwoo says. Seungcheol laughs but nods.

"I'll play with Soonji the whole day and play with you the whole night." Wonwoo glares at him and Seungcheol laughs. 

 

"Daddy?" Seungcheol hears from the hallway and he looks up and sees Soonji standing in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes as he looks at them.

"Hey baby. Sorry I missed dinner earlier." Seungcheol says as he and Wonwoo sits up on the couch. Soonji walks up to them and sits on Seungcheol’s lap.

"That's okay. I know you're busy with work." Soonji sits sideways on Seungcheol's lap so he can lean his side on Seungcheol's chest.

"What are you doing up?" Wonwoo asks. Soonji closes his eyes and made himself comfortable in Seungcheol's lap before answering.

"I woke up when i heard you two  _ talking _ ." Wonwoo smiles and Seungcheol wraps his arm around Soonji's back. Having a smart son has it's downsides. 

"Sorry about that. You're dad was just talking some sense into me." Seungcheol explains and Soonji humms.

"He does that  _ a lot _ these days." Soonji says and Wonwoo snorts.

"Yeah, i do." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol frowns.

"Well, i think this is the last time, though. For now." Wonwoo says and Soonji smiles.

"My own family ganging up on me." Seungcheol says and Soonji laughs. Wonwoo then pats Seungcheol's leg and stood up.

"Come on. Bed time. For the both of you." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol carries Soonji up as Wonwoo went to the dining room to clean up. 

 

Soonji was asleep the second Seungcheol tucked him in and Seungcheol smiles as he walks out the room and headed for their own room. He takes a quick shower and sees Wonwoo sitting on their bed as he walks out. That night, Seungcheol slept soundly and he's sure that that was the best sleep he had had in almost a year.

 

He woke up before Wonwoo, as usual, and decided to make breakfast for the three of them. 

Pancakes and eggs for Soonji, fried rice with extra kimchi for Wonwoo, and an omelette for himself. He makes hot chocolate for all three of them and decides to prepare an argument for Wonwoo that he can skip his coffee for today. He finishes preparing the table and went up to wake Soonji first before getting Wonwoo. Wonwoo grumbles all the way to the dining room and stops when he sees Soonji seated, still in pajamas, and just staring at the food.

"I think you broke daddy." Soonji said and Wonwoo laughs. Seungcheol pretends like hearing Wonwoo laughing doesn't make up for what Soonji said and frowns at the two of them with his arms crossed. 

"Both of you are not getting any hot chocolate." Seungcheol says. He ends up giving both a mug, anyways. He can't help it. He loves both of them endlessly.

 

Seungcheol ends up listening to Soonji talk about this new book coming up the following year as Wonwoo adds in that he knows the author and he might even get Soonji a signed copy if he does well in school. Seungcheol smiles at that because if he knows Wonwoo, he just knows Soonji would be getting that book regardless of his grades.

 

They spent the rest of their saturday in and Seungcheol smiles to himself in the middle of their movie marathon in the living room with Soonji in his lap and Wonwoo on his side. His phone was left turned off for the whole day and just soaks in every moment.

 

For the first time in a while, right now, he feels just right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly might add another fic to this because I love Soonji and maybe I'll write a soongyu pov or JIHOON pov of when they babysit Soonji. But that's all for now hahha  
> I hope it was to your liking! 
> 
> Yell at me in the comments or at @punk_assnerd in twitter! 
> 
> Thank you for reading  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
